


Снять напряжение

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Chronic Pain, Competition, Drinking, Horses, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, M/M, Painkillers, Rivalry, Scars, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Модерн-АУ. Портос профессионально выступал в конкуре, пока травма не положила конец его карьере, а его место в команде занял Атос. Работая конюхом в той же самой конюшне, Портос не может определиться - ненавидит ли он новичка. Но, возможно, происходящие события помогут им разобраться в своих чувствах.Текст переведен для команды fandom Horses 2019
Relationships: Athos/Porthos (Trois Mousquetaires)
Kudos: 3





	Снять напряжение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzie_Shooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Scratching An Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097229) by [Suzie_Shooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter). 



Прислонившись к ограде манежа, Портос наблюдал, как лошадь проходит препятствия. Маршрут считался сложным, но не для этого всадника и не для этого коня - даже самые высокие препятствия они брали без особых усилий. Портос солгал бы, сказав, что к профессиональной гордости, которую он испытывал, наблюдая за парой, не примешивалась изрядная доля ревности, уравновешенная болезненным удовольствием на грани с желанием.  
Закончив безупречный заезд, лошадь и всадник направились к воротам, и он распахнул их перед ними.  
Легкий кивок – вот и все, что он получил в благодарность. Портос медленно направился к конюшне.  
Со дня катастрофы он почти все делал медленно. Он был на пике карьеры, когда тяжелое падение привело его на больничную койку. Переломы обеих ног приковали его к постели на месяцы. Он практически полностью восстановился, но стоять долго все же было больно. Конкур исключался, даже если не учитывать, что вес, набранный за время вынужденного бездействия, выводил его из списка достойных соперников.  
Он боролся с депрессией, но его партнер не помог ему, а просто сбежал, устав от его мрачности. Как подозревал Портос, главная причина всё же была в том, что он утратил былую... подвижность. Людям он говорил, что ему все равно.

Он наблюдал, как спешивается всадник, и та самая гремучая смесь ревности и желания распирала его грудь. Ревность – потому, что ему это теперь недоступно. Влечение – при каждом взгляде на мужчину. Красивое, интересное лицо с оттенком высокомерия на нем, хотя и не слишком аристократичное. Изящная узкая талия, бедра – его хотелось оседлать, как чистокровного жеребца. Великолепные руки с длинными пальцами держали поводья с непринужденным мастерством. Они бы хорошо смотрелись на его члене. Собственно, как и губы. Или даже задница. Портос старательно опошлял все, что видел, чтобы заглушить свои, очевидно лишние, чувства.  
Этот человек занял его место. Когда Портос вернулся, ему смогли предложить только должность в конюшне, но не в команде, а этот человек уже был здесь.  
Оливье «Зовите меня «Атос» гребанный де ла Фер. И его гребанный идеальный конь, имя которого было длиннее и глупее его собственного. Портос, пребывая в отвратительном настроении в момент их знакомства, заявил, что произнести это, не сломав язык, он не может, так что будет звать жеребца Роджером.  
Он надеялся разозлить новенького, надеялся спровоцировать скандал на глазах у новых товарищей по команде – друзей Портоса, ну или бывших друзей. Но Атос просто пожал плечами, будто ему было все равно. И тем бы дело и кончилось, но Атос сам начал звать чертову тварь Роджером. И каждый раз, когда Портос это слышал, он чувствовал укол стыда за своё поведение.  
Атос отвел коня в стойло и начал его расседлывать.  
\- Хотите, я этим займусь? – предложил Портос.  
Атос резко поднял голову, будто не ожидал никого увидеть.  
\- Спасибо, не стоит. Я справлюсь.  
Портосу хотелось возмутиться, бросить вызов, спросить, уж не считает ли он, что Портос не справится. Но вместе с тем он знал, что несправедлив – Атос всегда отказывался от помощи конюхов, и не от недоверия, а из одной любви и уважения к великолепному животному.

Портоса окатило стыдом, когда он прошел мимо, преисполненный холода и высокомерия. Портос знал, что Атос не был всеобщим любимцем, некоторые считали его отстраненным зазнайкой. Портос почти год наблюдал за ним и был уверен, что Атосу было удобно такое отношение, хоть и не мог подкрепить свою уверенность фактами.  
А еще его хотелось жестко выебать.  
Портос понял, что пялится на изгиб задницы Атоса, нагнувшегося расчистить копыто. Бриджи – просто чертова находка для вуайериста, подумал Портос, пытаясь призвать свой член к послушанию. У бриджей был и недостаток. Когда не надо, они чертовски компрометируют.  
\- Ты не мог бы помочь мне? – раздался голос с другой стороны конюшни. – Если, конечно, можешь отвлечься от зрелища.  
Портос заглянул в стойло и злобно уставился на человека, вычесывающего опилки из конского хвоста.  
\- Ты в своем уме? - прошипел он. – Он же услышит!  
\- И сделает вид, что глухой, - усмехнулся Арамис, бросая ему расческу и переходя к гриве. – Мы все для него недостаточно хороши.  
\- Ты слишком суров к нему.  
\- Поверь, не настолько, как мне бы хотелось, - ухмыльнулся Арамис, понизив голос из уважения к чувствам друга. - В любом случае, я вижу, что ты смотришь на него по-другому. Я думал, ты ненавидел его за то, что он урвал твое место в команде.  
Портос вздохнул:  
\- Я сам потерял свое место. И не его вина, что его выбрали меня заменить.

Арамис молча посмотрел на него. Он присоединился к команде в то же время, что и Портос, почти пять лет назад, и с тех пор они были близкими друзьями - но он не был уверен, что возвращение Портоса было правильным решением. Каждый день видеть, как другие делают то, чего он уже не может – это больно, и Арамис боялся, что рано или поздно эта боль переплавится в обиду.  
\- Хочешь, встретимся и выпьем попозже? – предложил Арамис.  
Ему не нравилось, что после расставания с Хароном Портос частенько искал утешения в бутылке.  
\- Нет. Я запланировал ленивый вечерок перед телеком, – Портос улыбнулся. – Серьезно, спасибо, но я устал и думаю, что лягу пораньше.  
\- Хорошо, как знаешь. Свистни, если передумаешь, а?- Арамис нахмурился, но Портос погрузился в работу и не поднимал глаз.

На следующее утро Тревиль, тренер команды, собрал всех в манеже, чтобы обсудить детали предстоящего соревнования. Арамис, Атос и Констанс должны были, понятное дело, выступать, но кроме этого была еще куча логистических деталей, касающихся переезда, ночлега и обслуживающего персонала.  
\- Флер, ты едешь с нами, - Тревиль кивнул одному из конюхов. – И Жак.  
Он ткнул карандашом в сторону мальчишки, который был в конюшне всего пару месяцев, чем изрядно встревожил Флер.  
\- Только двое? – рискнул Портос, когда Тревиль уже собрался переходить к другим вопросам.  
\- Мы едем всего на один день, двое вполне справятся, - покачал головой Тревиль. – Тебе не стоит ехать, длинная дорога будет утомительной для тебя.  
Может, он и хотел как лучше, но Портос почувствовал, как у него опускаются руки. Очевидно, в их глазах он слишком сломлен, чтобы приносить элементарную пользу. Яснее, чем когда-либо, он осознал, что ему предложили эту работу из жалости.  
А потом влез Атос:  
\- Если мое мнение имеет значение, я бы хотел, чтобы Портос присоединился к нам. Я не могу гарантировать что справлюсь сам. А на таких крупных стартах важна любая мелочь. При всем уважении, двум молодым людям будет сложно должным образом подготовить трех лошадей.  
Он говорил лениво, будто и не был заинтересован в результате, и Флер за его спиной, демонстративно закатила глаза.  
Портос, затаив дыхание, ждал решения Тревиля.  
\- Ну, раз так… - Тревиль с сомнением посмотрел на Атоса, который никогда не подпускал конюхов к своей лошади. – Портос, решать тебе. Ты справишься?  
Портос быстро кивнул:  
\- Я рад поехать. Правда. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Что ж, решено. Мы выезжаем завтра в шесть утра. Не опаздывайте.  
Когда собрание закончилось, Портос оглянулся на Арамиса в надежде поделиться с ним своими сомнениями. К его удивлению, Арамис, стиснув зубы, смотрел на Атоса, будто желая прожечь в нем дыру, а, стоило тому уйти с манежа – бросился следом, явно нарываясь на неприятности. Нахмурившись, Портос последовал за ними.  
\- Ты - эгоистичный ублюдок.  
Атос обернулся и увидел Арамиса, застывшего в дверях конюшни.  
\- У вас есть особая причина для оскорблений, или просто этим утром вас раздражает сам факт моего существования? - без особого интереса спросил Атос, подойдя к стойлу Роджера и почесывая ему нос. Арамис шагнул за ним.  
\- Портос. Ты знаешь, что он быстро устает, ты знаешь, что у него все еще хронические боли. И благодаря тебе теперь ему придется часами сидеть в ебаном коновозе, а потом еще и наблюдать за твоими подвигами на манеже.  
Атос спокойно посмотрел на него.  
\- Вы не видели его лицо?  
\- Что? – Арамис смутился, а Атос снова отвернулся к лошади.  
\- Когда Тревиль сказал, что он не поедет. Он выглядел как ребенок, которому сказали, что Рождество отменили. Я просто подумал - если он хочет ехать, то почему бы и нет.  
\- Потому что он еще недостаточно здоров! Ты меня не слушаешь?  
\- На самом деле работы для него будет немного. Я присмотрю за Роджером, я и так это делаю. А Флер и Жак вполне справятся с помощью тебе и Констанс. Он сможет отдыхать столько, сколько ему будет нужно.  
Шум в дверях заставил их оглянуться, и оба вздрогнули под взглядом Портоса.  
\- Да чтоб вас обоих… - хрипло начал он. – Я не гребаный калека, тебе ясно? – он ткнул в Арамиса. – А ты, - он обернулся к Атосу. – Мне не нужна ни твоя чертова благотворительность, ни твое ебанное покровительство!  
Он ушел, кипя от унижения.

Портос провел остаток дня, стараясь держаться подальше от них, хватаясь за любое дело, чтобы только не ходить в главное здание. Однажды он столкнулся с Флер, которая сказала, что Арамис его ищет, но даже ухом не повёл.  
В три часа он собрал вещи и ушел. Весь день он размышлял, стоит ли сказать Тревилю, чтобы утром его не ждали, но в конце концов решил промолчать. Даже будучи не в форме, он все равно получит больше удовольствия от поездки, чем если останется в конюшне.  
Проезжая по переулку мимо конюшен, чтобы добраться до главной дороги, Портос краем глаза поймал какое-то движение в поле. Он притормозил и присмотрелся. В поле, оседланный и взнузданный, но без всадника, бродил Роджер.  
Портос нахмурился и свернул с дороги к воротам. Он остановил машину и вышел, чтобы осмотреться, задаваясь вопросом, где Атос и как он мог оставить свою лошадь. Портос хмыкнул, подумав, что, может быть, Атос всего лишь отошел отлить в кустики.  
К своему ужасу, он разглядел тело в траве под деревьями на другом краю поля.  
\- Вот дерьмо! - Портос перелез через ворота и побежал через поле так быстро, как только мог. Он все еще плоховато бегал, хоть и лучше, чем пару месяцев назад, и к тому времени, как он достиг цели, ноги горели огнем.  
\- Атос!! Атос? - он рухнул в траву рядом с неподвижным телом и протянул было руку, чтобы потрясти его за плечо.  
Глаза Атоса распахнулись от прикосновения, и он подскочил при виде склонившегося к ему Портоса.  
\- Блядь!  
Портос отодвинулся подальше, как только понял, что он в сознании, и они в замешательстве уставились друг на друга.  
\- В чем дело? - спросил Атос.  
\- В чем дело? – рявкнул Портос - Я думал, ты, блядь, упал!  
\- Я? – от возмущения Атос даже сел.  
\- А что я должен был подумать? – возмущенно переспросил Портос. – Ты валяешься в поле!  
\- Я немного вздремнул, - Атос произнес это с достоинством, хотя выглядел несколько смущенным. - Не учел, что меня видно с дороги».  
Он посмотрел на припаркованную за воротами машину и наконец обратил внимание, что Портос тяжело дышит.  
\- Вы беспокоились обо мне? – виновато спросил он.  
Портос со стоном упал на колени.  
\- Я боялся, что ты погиб, - вздохнул он. – Думал, ты в беде.  
Атос задумчиво посмотрел на него:  
\- После того, что произошло утром, я бы не удивился, если б вы проехали мимо.  
Портос устало рассмеялся:  
\- После того, что случилось со мной, я вряд ли проигнорирую потенциальное падение, - сказал он. - Даже если предполагаемый пострадавший вздумал мне покровительствовать.  
Атос слегка улыбнулся.  
\- Что с вами случилось? То есть я знаю, что вы упали, но не знаю деталей.  
Прошло некоторое время прежде чем Портос ответил. Он сорвал несколько травинок и растирал их в пальцах, пока говорил.  
\- Я ехал по дороге. Из-за угла вывернул какой-то лихач. Он свернул, чтобы объехать нас, но моя лошадь рванула вперед, – он сорвал еще пучок травы. – Машина врезалась в нас. Я вылетел из седла, лошадь упала сверху. Удар. Недели в больнице, месяцы физиотерапии.  
\- А лошадь? - тихо спросил Атос.  
Портос покачал головой.  
\- Мне жаль, - Атос положил руку ему на плечо. - Должно быть, вам пришлось нелегко. Особенно вернуться и обнаружить здесь меня.  
Портос пожал плечами, сглатывая внезапные слезы. Он мало говорил о том, что с ним случилось.  
\- Я знал, что никогда больше не буду выступать на соревнованиях, - он вздохнул. - Я просто хотел вернуться к работе, забыть, что это вообще случилось.  
\- Это непросто, - кивнул Атос - Я думаю, что вы невероятно отважный человек.  
Портос резко поднял голову, но ни в голосе, ни в лице Атоса не нашел и следа снисходительности.  
\- Отважный? Я?  
\- Я видел, как ты прыгал. Я не думаю, что решился бы вернуться в конюшню после чего-то подобного.  
\- Лошади – моя жизнь. И ничего с этим не поделаешь. Если я не могу соревноваться, достаточно хотя бы быть рядом с ними, - Портос слабо улыбнулся. – Кажется, Арамис считает меня психом. Но он просто не понимает.  
Атос улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Ты придешь? Я имею в виду, завтра.  
\- Если ты подпустишь меня к коню. И позволишь помочь. По-настоящему, без поблажек.  
\- Хорошо, – Атос кивнул. – Но если нужно будет отдохнуть – ты отдохнешь. Никакой героики.  
Портос кивнул, и они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Итак, у тебя есть привычка вздремнуть на свежем воздухе в середине дня? - спросил Портос, когда они неспешно шли к его машине. Роджер топал за ними на некотором расстоянии.  
Атос слегка смутился.  
\- Допустим, я выпил пару бокалов за обедом и решил вздремнуть? – Атос вздохнул. – Ладно, пара бокалов – это и был мой обед.  
\- Не позволяй Тревилю поймать тебя на этом, - ухмыльнулся Портос. - Он думает, что если ты - его жокей, твое тело должно быть храмом.  
\- Тогда будем считать, что я устраивал ритуальные возлияния, - рассмеялся Атос. Они подошли к воротам, и Атос приоткрыл их, чтобы Портосу не пришлось перелезать. – До завтра?  
\- Да, - Портос кивнул ему. - И спасибо.  
\- Тебе спасибо, что поспешил на помощь, - улыбнулся Атос. – И прости, что напугал. И еще… прости, что оскорбил тебя утром.  
Портос покачал головой:  
\- Ты хотел как лучше. Я знаю. Просто иногда я бываю довольно вспыльчив.  
\- Как и мы все! – Атос вскочил в седло.  
Кивнув Портосу, он развернул коня и поехал по полю. Портос следил за ним, пока совсем не потерял из виду.  
День соревнований выдался долгим и напряженным, и к тому времени, как они прибыли на место, разобрались с документами, отсидели бесконечные брифинги, а кони прошли осмотр ветеринара, Портос готов был послать все к чертям.  
Дойдя до своего гостиничного номера, он принялся разбирать сумку и с тихим ужасом понял, что забыл свои обезболивающие.  
\- Да ради всего святого!  
Он отчетливо помнил, что держал аптечку в руках. Он точно достал ее из ванной комнаты. Но никак не мог вспомнить, как клал лекарства в сумку. Должно быть, что-то его отвлекло. Портос застонал. Ноги и спина болели, с обезболивающими он мог бы хотя бы попробовать заснуть, но так ему не стоит и пытаться. Хотя, возможно, есть шанс: Арамис никуда не ездил без таблеток от мигрени. Пойти к нему значило нарваться на часовую лекцию в духе: «А я тебе говорил», но это лучше, чем страдать всю ночь.  
Он вышел в коридор и постучал в дверь напротив. Через секунду ему открыли, но это был не Арамис. А Атос.  
\- Портос! Привет, - Атос выглядел не менее удивленным. – Все хорошо?  
Он держал в руках стакан красного вина, а его рубашка была расстегнута до середины груди, так что Портосу понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и ответить.  
\- Я… извини, я искал Арамиса.  
\- А... – Атос выглядел до странного разочарованным. – Он в соседнем номере.  
\- О, верно. Извини, ошибся дверью, – Портос уже собирался уходить, когда Атос придержал его за рукав.  
\- Я думаю, он не один. С дамой, – Атос смущенно кашлянул. – Стены тут чертовски тонкие.  
Портос вздохнул. Либидо у Арамиса было как у козла-производителя. И он флиртовал напропалую с девушками-стюардами на всех выездах.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил Атос. – Чем я могу тебе помочь?  
\- Разве что... у тебя есть какие-нибудь болеутоляющие? Меня угораздило забыть аптечку дома.  
\- Да, конечно, входи, – Атос шагнул в глубь комнаты.  
Портос последовал за ним, и Атос быстро отыскал для него упаковку таблеток и стакан воды.  
\- Спасибо, - он облегченно закинул в рот сразу две и протянул пачку обратно Атосу.  
\- Оставь, - Атос со вздохом покачал головой. - Прости. Я идиот. Это моя вина.  
\- Да брось, - фыркнул Портос. – Я бы и так их пил перед сном. И, кроме того, я бы чувствовал себя гораздо несчастнее, застряв дома и думая о том, как вы тут без меня развлекаетесь.  
Атос отсалютовал ему бутылкой:  
\- Хочешь выпить?  
\- На обезболивающие?  
\- Смерть или спасение, - улыбнулся Атос, и Портос рассмеялся в ответ.  
\- Ну давай.  
Атос налил ему стакан и подошел поближе.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома. Может, хочешь лечь?  
\- Ты не против? - Портос колебался.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
Портос сбросил туфли и осторожно опустился на кровать, прислонившись к спинке. Наконец-то снять с ног вес было настоящим облегчением, и он расслабленно вздохнул.  
Атос подошел, присел рядом и вручил Портосу стакан.  
\- Держи.  
\- Спасибо, - Портос улыбнулся ему. – Мандраж перед завтрашним днем?  
Атос удивленно приподнял бровь, как будто сама мысль о том, что можно волноваться, была недостойна рассмотрения.  
\- Я с нетерпением жду его, - признался он с улыбкой.  
\- Ты выиграешь, - уверенно сказал Портос, потягивая вино.  
Оно было крепким и, несомненно, качественным.  
Атос выглядел удивленным.  
\- Ну, может быть. Надеюсь, - он слегка покраснел. - Спасибо за доверие. А может, выиграет Арамис.  
Портос покачал головой:  
\- Ты лучше него. Ты лучше всех, кого я когда-либо видел  
\- Никогда не повторяй это при Арамисе! – воскликнул Атос. – Он и так уже меня ненавидит.  
Портос рассмеялся:  
\- Неправда.  
\- Правда. Он скучает по тебе, как по товарищу по команде.  
\- Он всегда мог меня победить. Вот в чем фишка. А потом появился ты, и он стал лишь второй скрипкой.  
\- Может, на счет меня ты и прав, – Атос хмуро покачал головой. – Но это не значит, что он не скучает по тебе.  
\- Он считает, что я должен сдаться, - мрачно ответил Портос. – Думает, что им движет забота обо мне. Но он понятия не имеет, как больно слышать, как он твердит мне снова и снова, что я должен двигаться вперед и пробовать что-то новое.  
Он уставился в свой бокал, немного смущенный внезапным приступом откровенности.  
В повисшей тишине очень громко прозвучал стук из соседнего номера и вполне опознаваемые стоны.  
\- О боже, - простонал Атос – Они решили повторить!  
Портос рассмеялся. Неудивительно, что Атос захотел выпить, если он уже разок прослушал концерт за стенкой.  
\- Ну, хоть кто-то из нас получает удовольствие от жизни.  
Атос искоса взглянул на него:  
\- Тебя дома никто не ждет?  
Портос покачал головой.  
\- Меня бросили несколько месяцев назад. Кажется, мое скверное настроение доконало наш союз.  
– Если он не был готов справляться с этим и не смог поддержать тебя в трудное время, то он и в лучшие времена тебя не заслуживал, – сказал Атос, поднимая бокал в ироничном салюте.  
Портос настороженно посмотрел на него:  
\- Я не говорил, что это он.  
\- Ты не сказал: «она», а люди обычно так и делают, – хмыкнул Атос.  
\- Дедуктивный метод, серьезно?  
\- Нет, – Атос опустил глаза и бездумно смотрел на его руки. – Но я гей. Так что тебе можно не заморачиваться подбором слов. Не со мной.  
Он слегка улыбнулся Портосу.  
\- Ладно, - Портос был удивлен, хотя и сам не понимал, чему именно.  
Хотелось спросить, есть ли кто-то у Атоса, но это слишком походило бы на предложение. Он знал, что Атос жил один, потому что у него была квартира при конюшне, но Портос понятия не имел, что он делал или с кем встречался в выходные дни.  
Портос зевнул. После долгого дня в сочетании с вином и обезболивающими его клонило в сон и он слегка сполз по кровати в более удобное положение.  
\- Прости, - зевнул он.  
\- За что?  
\- Я не смог выговорить имя твоего коня. Я был просто козлом.  
\- Есть немного, - хмыкнул Атос.  
\- Почему тогда ты тоже стал звать его Роджером?  
\- Все во имя мира. Да и потом, “Роджер” ему больше подходит.  
\- Угу, – Портос сонно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Знаешь, он ведь отзывается на это имя. Похоже, ему понравилось.  
\- Умный конь, - пробормотал Портос.  
\- Ты ему нравишься, ты в курсе? – спросил Атос  
\- Да ладно?  
\- Да. То, что я сам за ним ухаживаю – не прихоть. Он не каждого подпускает. Одному придурку практически отгрыз палец. Именно поэтому я побаиваюсь подпускать к нему Жака или Флер. Но с тобой он себя прилично ведет.  
Когда ответа не последовало, Атос опустил взгляд и улыбнулся. Портос крепко спал. Он осторожно вынул стакан из его руки и поставил на тумбочку.  
\- Очень умная лошадь, - тихо сказал он.

На следующее утро Портос смутился, обнаружив себя закутанным в пуховое одеяло и растянувшимся на кровати Атоса.  
Его самого в комнате не было, но зато была записка на туалетном столике. «Не хотел тебя будить. Взял твой ключ, посплю в твоей комнате. А.»  
Портос застонал, чувствуя себя идиотом. Он проглотил еще пару таблеток и надел ботинки, а затем тихо постучал в дверь напротив. Атос открыл ему полностью одетым и с чашкой кофе в руке.  
\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Слушай, прости, что меня так развезло, - смущенно улыбнулся Портос. – Надо было меня разбудить.  
\- Это было бы жестоко. Да и вообще, я отлично выспался в твоей постели. – Атос протянул ему чашку кофе и взял взамен ключ от своей комнаты.  
\- Разве тебе не хотелось остаться и прижиматься ко мне ночью?  
Атос наклонился к нему с самым заговорщицким видом.  
\- Не отрицаю, я рассматривал такую возможность. Но у нас впереди длинный день, и я подумал, что у нас обоих получится лучше выспаться по отдельности.  
Через коридор распахнулась дверь Арамиса, и из нее, украдкой похихикивая, выскользнула молодая девушка. Арамис выглянул за ней, чтобы поцеловать на прощание, а потом поднял голову и увидел их. Он бросил на Портоса враз потяжелевший, полный отвращения взгляд и с треском захлопнул дверь.  
\- Неловко вышло, - ухмыльнулся Атос.  
\- Класс. Теперь он думает, что мы трахаемся.  
\- Вот уж кто бы осуждал, - улыбнулся Атос. - Разве ему не нужно экономить силы перед стартом?  
\- Ну, может, он так подзаряжается? - Портос рассмеялся, благодарный за то, что некрасивая сцена не обидела Атоса. - Увидимся за завтраком?

Как Портос и предсказывал, Атос собрал высшие награды, Арамис был вторым, а Констанс прекрасно выступила в выездке. Собираясь домой, команда торжествовала.  
На парковке Атос отозвал Портоса в сторонку:  
\- Если хочешь, есть место на переднем сиденье в моем Лэндровере. Том, к которому прицеплен фургон с Роджером. В нем больше места для ног, - предложил он. – Если ты хочешь поехать в микроавтобусе с остальными – все нормально. Я просто подумал, так тебе будет удобнее.  
Портос удивленно уставился на него, раздумывая, что ответить.  
\- Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, - наконец справился он. – Но я думаю, я лучше поеду в автобусе.  
\- Конечно, я просто предложил.  
\- Да. Серьезно, Атос, спасибо, - Портоса удивило, что в вихре соревнования и последующих оваций у Атоса нашлось время и желание подумать о его потребностях.  
Атос лишь криво улыбнулся, пожал плечами и снова ушел. Портос даже пожалел, что не принял предложение, просто чтобы порадовать его. Казалось, никто никогда не смотрел на него с благодарностью, и Портос невольно почувствовал себя виноватым. В автобусе он смог устроиться поудобнее, заняв место с краю и вытянув ноющие ноги в проход. Атос сидел впереди с Тревилем, и без смущения участвовал в веселье всю дорогу домой.  
До конюшен они добрались около полуночи. Портосу показалось, что его ноги налиты свинцом, когда он ковылял через парковку к своей машине. Вокруг него сновали люди, желали друг другу доброй ночи, уезжали под хруст гравия – но все это было где-то далеко. Ему пришлось остановиться и поморгать, чтоб хоть немного прийти в себя и сосредоточиться на замке.  
\- Дай мне ключи, - тихий голос за спиной заставил его подскочить.  
\- Что? - он обернулся и увидел Атоса.  
\- Дай мне твои ключи, - Атос требовательно протянул руку. - Ты едва стоишь, я не позволь тебе сесть за руль в таком состоянии.  
\- Да ладно, я же буду сидеть, - попытался отшутиться Портос.  
Все остальные спокойно разъехались сами, хотя устали не меньше. Ему чертовски надоело чувствовать себя неудачником.  
\- Портос, я серьезно. Позволь мне отвезти тебя домой. Или оставайся здесь, у меня хватит места.  
Портос поморщился. Взглянуть на квартиру Атоса хотелось, это он не отрицал. К тому же, он и правда устал до подкашивающихся ног и вовсе не хотел возвращаться в пустой холодный дом.  
Атос принял его молчание за капитуляцию и потянул его за рукав:  
\- Пошли.

Атос жил на втором этаже переоборудованного амбара, над конференц-залом и общей кухней. Портос видел эту квартирку пару лет назад, сразу после ремонта, но не бывал внутри с тех пор, как Атос поселился в конюшне. Обставлена она была лаконичной ультрасовременной мебелью - сплошные стекло, хром и кожа.  
\- Чувствуй себя как дома, - Атос широко повел рукой. - А я наберу тебе ванну.  
Портос только фыркнул:  
\- Я может и калека, но я вполне могу открутить пару чертовых кранов!  
\- Отлично, - Атос уступил даже не огрызнувись. - Тогда, может, вина?  
\- Как знал, что ты предложишь!  
Портос ушел в ванную, несколько раздраженный тем, что Атос был прав насчет поездки домой, а еще надеясь, что горячая вода и алкоголь ослабят ноющую боль в ноге.  
Он уже лежал в горячей воде, блаженно прикрыв глаза, когда Атос постучал в дверь и вошел не дожидаясь приглашения.  
\- Да чтоб тебя! - Портос скромно прикрылся руками, но Атос только рассмеялся и поставил бокал на бортик ванной.  
\- Прости, - он присел на крышку унитаза, покачивая вино в собственном бокале. - Кажется я лажаю чуть ли не во всем, что говорю и делаю рядом с тобой.  
\- Нет, это ты прости, - вздохнул Портос. - Я же говорил, у меня отвратительный характер. Я срываюсь на всех, заслуживают люди того или нет.  
Он опустил глаза и задумчиво посмотрел на свои ноги.  
\- Пять металлических штифтов, прикинь. Проход через любой металлоискатель провоцирует охрану в радиусе километра.  
Атос автоматически заглянул через бортик ванны, и Портоса передернуло от такого внимания. Пусть бы лучше смотрел на его вялый член, чем на покрытые кривыми шрамами ноги.  
\- Не лучший вид… - смущенно пробормотал он.  
\- Ну, ты по крайней мере жив, - тихо сказал Атос.  
Он выглядел очень серьезным, но Портоса все равно взбесили его слова.  
\- Да что ты об этом знаешь! - Огрызнулся он. - Ты не представляешь, каково мне было!  
Были ночи, он прекрасно их помнил, когда, погруженный в боль и тоску, он жалел, что выжил. Были месяцы полные мучительной физиотерапии, когда он заново учился ходить. Было чувство, что вдруг, в один день, его жизнь потеряла смысл.  
Атос побледнел и отшатнулся.  
\- Прости. Я оставлю тебя в покое.  
Атос вышел и Портсо посмотрел ему вслед. Гнев прошел так же быстро, как и нахлынул  
\- Атос, - тихо прошептал он.  
Но дверь уже закрылась.

Когда Портос вышел из ванной, он обнаружил что Атос сидит, поджав ноги на диване и задумчиво рассматривает вино в бокале. Портос присел рядом с ним и отставил свой едва початый бокал на кофейный столик.  
\- Прости, - он надеялся, что не прозвучит совсем уж раздавленным. - Ты прав, мне есть за что быть признательным судьбе.  
Атос поднял глаза, и Портоса поразило, насколько он расстроен.  
\- Атос?  
\- Я потерял брата, - наконец отозвался тот после мучительного молчания. - Он упал с лошади. Мгновенная смерть. Так что я кое-что знаю о том, каково это - потерять все.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - Портос сокрушенно покачал головой. - Прости, я не знал.  
\- Не то, чтобы я об этом часто говорил, - криво ухмыльнулся Атос.  
\- Как это произошло?  
\- Он прыгал, как и я. Лучше, чем я, - он грустно улыбался. - Честно говоря, лучше чем кто бы то ни было. Они отрабатывали маршрут и лошадь споткнулась. Он вылетел из седла и плохо приземлился. Сломал шею. Несчастный случай, только и всего. Он падал сотню раз и все было хорошо. Никто ничего не успел бы сделать.  
\- А лошадь? - С болезненным любопытством спросил Портос.  
Атос приподнял бровь.  
\- Лошадь? Лошадь в порядке. Она просто споткнулась, - он хмыкнул. - На самом деле, лошадь тут. В конюшне.  
\- Это Роджер? - Ахнул Портос.  
Ему сложно было представить, каково приходится Атосу, который каждый день садится на лошадь своего брата. Как это должно быть больно. Как это не позволяет забыть.  
Атос кивнул:  
\- Никто не хотел брать Роджера после случившегося. Но это не его вина.  
Они долго смотрели друг на друга, разделяя на двоих тишину и боль.  
Потом будто что-то щелкнуло, и Портос подался вперед, яростно впиваясь в губы Атоса. К его облегчению, тот ответил мгновенно, притянул к себе.  
Они целовались, отчаянно цепляясь друг за друга, потом, не разрывая объятий опустились на диван. Слова были не нужны. Портос полулежал на Атосе, голодно выцеловывая все, до чего дотягивался, не стесняясь пускать в ход зубы и язык. Ткань джинсов неприятно давила на давно отвердевший член, а хриплые стоны Атоса сводили с ума.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - прошептал он.  
Атос только кивнул и молча повел его в спальню. Они раздевались с почти непристойной поспешностью и упали на кровать, снова дотрагиваясь друг до друга нетерпеливыми руками. Поцелуи были такими же жесткими, как раньше, ощущение близкого обнаженного тела подогревало страсть.  
Атос без особой суеты достал из ящика смазку и раскатал презерватив по члену Портоса. Странное чувство отчаяния, которое все еще переполняло их, никак не мешало возбуждению.  
Что помешало - так это судорога, которая свела ногу Портоса, стоило ему только приподняться на коленях.  
\- Да блядь! - он перекатился на спину, разочарованно шипя сквозь зубы.  
\- Тише. Позволь...  
Атос мягко разминал сведенные мышцы, пока Портос не кивнул, смущенный и признательный за заботу.  
\- Все еще меня хочешь? - Атос провел ладонью по внутренней стороне его бедра к члену, который и не думал падать несмотря на пять минут агонии.  
\- Черт, да!  
Атос ухмыльнулся и толкнул Портоса в плечо, заставляя откинуться на кровать. Он перекинул ногу через бедра партнера, а потом завел руку за спину, растягивая себя скользкими от смазки пальцами. Портос лежал и любовался им в немом обожании.  
Взяв в руку член Портоса, Атос отклонился назад, мягко надавливая, вводя в себя головку. Он опускался медленно, дюйм за дюймом, пока не смог принять член полностью.  
\- Ебать! - тихо выдохнул Портос, думая, что никогда не чувствовал и не видел ничего столь потрясающе сексуального.  
\- Чудесная мысль! - прошептал Атос и Портос внезапно рассмеялся, обхватил его руками, укладывая на себя, и резко толкнулся внутрь.  
Атос одобрительно застонал. Они двигались резко, даже жестко, сжимая друг друга в объятиях и понятно, что долго это продолжаться не могло. Портос со стоном кончил, резкими толчками бедер вбиваясь глубоко в тело Атоса, почти теряя сознание. Атос догнал его буквально через мгновение, выплеснул горячее семя между их животами, стискивая Портоса внутри себя.  
Портос едва мог двигаться. Атос встал и быстро обтер их обоих полотенцем, а потом принес Портосу новую дозу обезболивающих.  
\- Мне жаль, - поцелуй вышел извиняющимся.  
\- А мне нет, - Портос от души потянулся. - Мне это было нужно.  
\- Мне тоже, - Атос со вздохом присел рядом, и Портос тут же притянул его поближе и поцеловал.  
Атос улыбнулся.  
\- Что? - Портос вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Ничего, - Атос поудобнее пристроил голову у него на плече. - Просто подумал…  
\- Да что? - Требовательно воскликнул Портос, которого уже задолбала фирменная расплывчатость любовника.  
\- Ну, у нас хорошо вышло снять напряжение.  
\- Для тебя это только снятие напряжения? - Портос старался, чтобы его голос звучал равнодушно и не показывал тревогу.  
В конце-концов, почему Атос должен быть заинтересован в чем-то большем? Заинтересован в нем. Он же не может даже разочек потрахаться не корчась от боли. Атос снова сел и молча смотрел на него, настолько долго, что Портос, пожалуй, сбежал бы, если б не был уверен, что ноги его не удержат.  
\- Нет, не только, - наконец ответил Атос. - Но я пойму,если ты не захочешь большего.  
\- Я? - Портос удивился. - С какой стати?  
\- Ну, ты считаешь меня покровительственным ублюдком, который занял твое место в команде, -хмыкнул Атос. - Кроме того, ты думаешь, что я высокомерный зануда. И что я слишком много пью.  
\- Чтож, - Портос поджал губы. - Да. Но тогда я раздражительный ублюдок в железом в костях, проблемами хроническими болями, и большим количеством уродских шрамов, чем на школьной парте.  
\- Именно, - губы Атоса дрогнули. - Таким образом единственным разумным выходом из ситуации будет начать встречаться. Тогда мы не будем навязывать свое чудесное общество ни в чем не повинным людям.  
\- Ты серьезно? - Тихо переспросил Портос. - Ты хочешь отношений?  
\- Думаю, да, - Атос сжал его ладонь. - Кроме того, ты нравишься моей лошади.  
\- То есть, мне стоит пойти и спросить, что он думает о постоянных отношениях?  
\- О боже, - Атос уткнулся ему в плечо и всхлипнул от смеха. - А готов мириться с твоим характером, но я не подписывался на сомнительные каламбуры.  
\- Поздно, - Портос поцеловал его и был счастлив, когда Атос ответил на поцелуй. - Я тебя уже захомутал.


End file.
